Driiing!
by amydaya
Summary: :OC Story: Amandine est une collégienne ordinaire de 15 ans qui vit avec sa mère, son frère, sa soeur et sa chienne. Un matin au réveil, alors qu'elle n'en est qu'à sa 7ème cuillère de Nutella, un évènement qui va changer sa vision des choses surgit...


Disclamer : Tout m'appartient

Commentaire de l'auteur : Que dire que dire mes amis... C'est la première fois que je poste une de mes histoires sur un site et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Découverte de l'enfer

Driiiing ! Oulala, déjà 6h30… Encore lourde de sommeil, je tends le bras avec une lenteur phénoménale vers mon téléphone. Comment ça, 5h50 ? Moi qui avais enfin réussi à m'endormir aux alentours de 5h40, voilà que ce débile de Basile m'envoie un sms! Promis, juré, mais pas craché car mes draps sont tout propres, dès que je le revois, je fais un remake de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » !

Etant définitivement réveillée (enfin bon, définitivement est un bien grand mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel je suis) je décide de me lever pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, soit un pot de Nutella bouffé entièrement à la petite cuillère. Sur le chemin, je marche sur un lego, étouffant un cri de douleur intense, rentre dans la porte, shoote accidentellement le chien, me prend un meuble dans l'orteil rapidement suivi d'un mur, fonce dans une autre porte, et ouvre enfin la cuisine, fière d'être encore vivante après ce parcourt surement pire que tout ceux de « Fort Boyard », cette émission dont ma cousine est totalement folle.

J'en suis à ma 7ème cuillère quand un cri strident retentit dans l'appartement, me faisant faire un bond à inscrire dans « Le livre des records mondiaux » entre « la femme aux plus longs ongles du monde » et « l'homme le plus grand du monde ». Après un temps d'arrêt cardiaque et cérébral en même temps, je décide d'aller voir à qui appartient cette voix si aigüe qui m'est pourtant si familière.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je me retrouve face à une jeune fille d'environ mon âge fixée devant le miroir de l'entrée, deux yeux bleus reflétant l'étonnement, de longs cheveux blonds légèrement emmêlés descendants en cascade sur les hanches délicates de celle-ci. Tournant la tête dans ma direction, ses lèvres commencent à s'entrouvrir lentement et laissent sortir un cri muet mais puissant contractant alors ce si joli visage.

- Amandine ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Etonnée qu'elle connaisse mon nom sans que je connaisse le sien, je cherche dans le plus profond de mon être qui peut bien être cette étrange fille. Soudain, mon visage aussi commence lui aussi à se crisper : cette jeune fille ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma mère !

Je me précipite soudain vers la chambre de ma mère, me prenant une seconde fois les pieds dans le meuble mais ignorant la douleur et me jette dans la pièce. C'est alors que je pousse moi aussi un cri en découvrant le lit vide de ma mère. Je cherche alors dans ma tête une excuse expliquant l'absence ma mère dans l'appartement quand la jeune fille pose silencieusement sa main sur mon épaule me dressant les cheveux sur la tête et me dit :

- C'est moi ma chérie. C'est maman !

Lentement, mon cerveau accueille ces paroles, sans vraiment les comprendre. Comment une fille aussi jeune et à la voix si fluette peut-elle être ma mère ? Je décide de me pincer le bras gauche car j'ai plus de force dans le bras droit, en vain. J'ai beau répéter la scène dans ma tête des milliers de fois, de pincer encore et encore, la jeune fille est toujours là. Je décide de retourner à mon pot de Nutella pour réfléchir en même temps. Observant cette personne étrange, ses paroles résonnant sans cesse dans mon crâne. Soudain je craque.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? hurle-je à cette fille étant apparemment ma mère, des larmes coulant sur mon visage portant encore les traces de ma nuit passée.

- Je ne sais pas, me répond-elle simplement.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ma véritable mère va revenir en rigolant, une caméra dans la main ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! la supplie-je.

- Non, je suis désolée. Mais on voit bien que tu n'es pas à ma place ! Imagine, moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au travail, ne serait-ce que parce que je suis trop « jeune » pour y aller en voiture ! Je suis bloquée à la maison ! Je pense bien que c'est dur pour toi mais pour moi c'est surement pire ! De plus, je dois continuer d'assurer mon rôle de mère envers toi et les petits ! Je ne peux pas sortir, qu'en penseraient les autres ? je te le dis, je suis la personne le plus dans le pétrin dans cette histoire ! me lâche-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Nous nous jetons l'une dans les bras de l'autre, à la façon des scènes sentimentales des films Américains, nous abandonnant à notre chagrin. Après avoir pleuré tout notre soul, nous commençons à réfléchir à ce que nous pouvons faire. Puis, j'ai l'illumination. Je décide d'en parler à l'adolescente.

- Je pourrais appeler le Château des Avelions pour leur dire que tu es soudainement extrêmement malade, que tu peux à peine parler, donc t'y rendre est impensable ! De ce fait, le problème du boulot est réglé.

- Si seulement la vie était si simple… renchérit-elle.

- Ensuite, pour ne pas t'ennuyer, tu viens au collège avec moi, je te présente comme ma cousine Lucie, je dis que tu seras là pour quelques temps et le tour est joué ! je reprends dans mon élan.

- Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! Il y a des papiers à remplir, des informations qu'on ne peut pas inventer ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! me dit-elle.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? je lui réponds sur un ton de défi.

- Non… avoue-t-elle.

- Bien, alors habille-toi, prend une barre de céréales et on va au collège ! Pendant que tu te prépares, j'appelle ton boulot, dis-je en concluant l'affaire.

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !**_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus :)

Amydaya :D


End file.
